


It Pulls Me Under

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Sweet, Eren Loves Levi, FTM!Eren, Fluff, I thought of this while watch a video, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Other, slight angst, this fic is short, trans!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Eren comes out to his parents on the night of prom, surprising them before running off with Levi. Short, but sweet.I kind of just really liked the idea of trans/FtM Eren, since I can relate.Thank you for reading.





	

He stood in front of the mirror, scissors in a tight grasp as tears fell from his oceanic eyes. Silent sobs shook his body, his lips curled back in a grimace as he looked at himself. The long chestnut hair reached his chest, splayed over the black binder he had gotten from a youth support group a couple towns over. He wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t female. Eren didn’t want these breasts, so he hid them away, everyone would be none the wiser… Well, mostly just strangers. His school, his family, and his friends would all know what he was hiding. But, all the same, he refused to allow this to torment him anymore. 

He gripped the scissors and with a shaky breath, he grabbed some of his long hair and snipped. And snipped and snipped and snipped until all that was left was a messy, choppy, and very uneven mop of hair. His hands shook, his heart raced, his knees felt so very weak. He had done it. He had taken the first step and now all he had to do was run. So he did. He cleaned up his hair, cutting it into neat layers that blended into one another nicely, the longest strands barely reaching the middle of his ears.

He walked out to the small bag his boyfriend had brought to school for him. Inside, there was a green button up with a black tie, black skinny jeans, and a blazer. There were also other things like cologne and deodorant as well as some black studs for his ears. Levi said he was also wearing dark green, so they’d match.

“It’s prom night!” Armin had cried. “You should be cliche and cheesy and match outfits.” Apparently Levi had taken his advice and decided on green.

Eren had planned on wearing a deep green dress that him, his mom, and Mikasa went shopping for. Doing this… cutting his hair, binding, getting stuff from Levi, that was all on a whim that had been coming for far too long. Eren was male, not biologically maybe, but male nonetheless. 

Pulling on the clothing after brushing all the hair from his body, he buttoned his shirt. His pants hugged his legs, but made them look masculine enough (after a little packing, of course) for his tastes. The blazer broadened his shoulders just right and he couldn't help but stare into the mirror. This is him. This is who he was supposed to be. This is Eren. 

After a few finishing touches like contouring his jaw line and thickening his brows, he took a deep breath and headed downstairs to where his dad, his mom, and Mikasa were waiting. Each step made his heart race faster, his breath coming out in huffs. No going back now.

He walked off the last step with closed eyes and then the gasps came. Then his name, well, his birth name was called incredulously.

“Elena!?” His mother screeched.

“Elena, what have you done to yourself!?” His father nearly yelled.

“You look good, Eren.” Mikasa said, a smile on her face. She was happy with what Eren had done, like she had known all along. Well, she had. She had been around when Levi used male pronouns and called him Eren. Eren had been just a ‘nickname’, but it went much deeper than that, Mikasa must have realized.

“What did you do to your hair, Elena?” Carla gasped as she stood, running over to him. “What about the dress. What is-... What is the meaning of this?”

“I'm a boy, mom. I'm not-... I'm Eren, not… Elena…” He whispered, looking down, unable to meet her eyes. Then suddenly, there was knock on the door and Eren heaved a sigh of relief, taking the chance to run to it while his parents were still stuck in shock.

He yanked the door open and there stood Levi. A rich green v-neck and half sleeved black blazer. Black skinny jeans and dress boots. He looked amazing, but Eren couldn't dwell and let his parents finally come to their senses and force him to stay. So they left. They walked down the driveway silently and got into Levi’s car and drove for the location of the senior prom. 

“So… How did your parents take it?”

“They flipped. I got out before anything really set in after I told them that I'm a guy.” 

“Do you think they’ll...you know, kick you out or something?”

Eren shrugged, his brows furrowed as he looked at his hands in his lap. His heart was still thrumming in his chest, his head felt light and his mouth was dry. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if they did that to him. If they made him leave, he wouldn’t be able to cope.

“Well, if they do… Mom said she will be happy to let you stay with us for a while.”

“Yeah… I might stay tonight, just until everything cools off, I suppose…” 

“That’d be fine. You can just sleep in my bed, I don’t mind. I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh, shut up. We are boyfriends. We can share a damned bed.”

“Mn. Maybe.” Levi chuckled, reaching over slowly and grabbing Eren’s hand gently. “Hey, it’ll all work out. Promise.” 

Eren only nodded, squeezing Levi’s hand gently. 

It was only when they arrived back at Levi’s house and were both curled into Levi’s bed, watching the television in the corner that Eren sighed with a small smile, rolling over to press his face into Levi’s chest.

“It’ll be alright... I know it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S THE END!
> 
> Cute, right? Levi is so supportive. I think he would do his best to always be there for Eren. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr here:
> 
> https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/


End file.
